Anyone's welcome to help with a title!
by SapphyreBird
Summary: This story involves some of my fan characters like Charcoal, Gold, Blade, and of course, Moon Shade.
1. Chapter 1

1A dark red hedgehog ran down the streets of Station Square. Its crimson red eyes glanced behind it at the countless police cars chasing it.

_"Hmph! This should be fun!"_ thought the hedgehog as he accelerated his speed.

The police sirens were beginning to fade off into the distance as the hedgehog approached Mystic Ruins. After running into the forest, they faded completely. Silence filled the air for a brief moment until a helicopter flew overhead. The hedgehog looked up and laughed evilly.

"Here! Have a small taste of my power!" it cried out. Then, its body was engulfed in hot flames as it held out its hand. In its hand a ball of fire grew. After the fireball had become the size of soccer ball, the hedgehog threw it at the helicopter. It immediately burst into flames. The pilot managed to jump out before it caught on fire. The remnants of the helicopter fell from the sky and landed in front of the hedgehog who smirked with satisfaction. The pilot landed behind it soon after the helicopter had. The hedgehog glared at him from the corner of its eye.

"Your attempts are all in vain! You cannot capture us! We do whatever we please! And nothing shall stand in our way of achieving our goals!" it yelled.

"And what would that b-be?" the man asked, his body shaking with fear.

The hedgehog smiled darkly.

"Our revenge!"

"R-revenge?" asked the pilot, but the hedgehog only turned around as flames grew up out of the ground around it. Then, it disappeared with the flames. The pilot stared at the fire that had begun to incinerate the forest.

"Who was that?" he asked himself. Then an idea erupted in his mind and he looked at the fire. "Could it have been--?"

"Ray! Is that you Ray!" a few voices called out. The man quickly stood up and turned in the direction of the voices.

"Yeah! I'm here! Over here!" he called out as he waved his arms and jumped a little, hoping to attract attention. Soon, three policemen appeared through the flames. The pilot, Ray, sighed with much-deserved relief and joy. The other men ran up to him.

"It's a lucky thing we found you here! Or else you would have been burned to a crisp!" one of them exclaimed.

"Yeah! Let's get out of here quickly and call the fire fighters!" Ray yelled. The four people turned around and took a few steps before freezing in place. They all fell short of breath as they stared at an outline of a creature through the flames. The creature had wings, a long tail, claws, spikes, and was about the height of a hedgehog. A few chains could be made out here and there.

"Am I seeing things? Or is that the--" one began but was quickly hushed by Ray.

"Shhh! We don't want it to hear us!" Ray whispered urgently. The other guy nodded. They all watched as the outline of the creature stretched it's wings. There was a mighty roar that echoed across the forest, sending shivers down anyone's spine that heard it. Then the figure flapped it's wings and flew away.

"Did you guys see what I just saw?" asked another man.

"I don't know..." Ray began, "But what I do know is we gotta get outta here!"

The others nodded quickly and ran out of the flaming forest.

The figure that the men had seen earlier flew high above the forest. Its face was covered in shadow. It looked at the wildfire and smirked.

**_"Excellent...! He has done his part... Now, just have to await the others..."_** it said before flapping its wings harder and soaring up high above the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

1Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge walked along a sidewalk.

"Hey, did any of you guys hear about that fire in Mystic Ruins earlier?" Tails asked.

"I didn't need to hear about it," Knuckles began, "I saw it! Those flames were huge!"

"I saw it too, I was there," Shadow said. "But luckily, I managed to Chaos Control outta there!"

"I heard about it on the news," Cream stated. Rouge nodded.

"Yeah, so did I!"

"I wonder what caused it..." Tails wondered.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese yelled.

"Huh? What's the matter Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao!" Cheese pointed ahead. Six other creatures stood in front of them.

"Who are they?" Knuckles questioned. Everyone else shrugged.

All the creatures had crimson eyes. One of them looked just like Tails, but he was a dark green color. Another one who looked like Knuckles was a golden-yellow color and the crescent moon on his chest was black. Then there were two who looked like Cream and Cheese. The one that looked like Cream was a royal blue-purple color with black patches and the one that looked like Cheese was a black Chao with red tips. There also was one who looked like Rouge, except she was a dark blue color with red stripes. The last one resembled Shadow. He was a sky blue color with black stripes. The dark green Tails stepped up.

"Move it!" he ordered.

"Get outta our way!" yelled the one that looked like Knuckles.

"Who do you think you are!" Knuckles yelled back.

"The bringers of destruction!" the one that looked like Shadow cried out.

At that moment, they all split up. The sky blue Shadow took to the air, as did the one who looked like Tails. They both held their hands up high above their heads. Suddenly, the sky grew darker and a fearsome thunderstorm began along with a huge, black tornado that swept away many buildings. The one that resembled Rouge closed her eyes. Within seconds, water came spraying up from the ground. (Like in Sonic Adventure DX) The one who looked like Knuckles pounded his fists upon the ground, causing a massive earthquake that shook the city. The two remaining looked at the others.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!" the royal blue-purple Cream laughed. "I am Star, Goddess of Chao!"

"And I'm Ninja! The Dark Ninja Chao!" The black and red Chao claimed.

"I'm Gold, The God Of The Earth!" the golden-yellow Knuckles yelled.

"My name is Typhoon, The Goddess Of Water!"said the Rouge-looking one.

"And I'm Blade, God Of The Wind!" cried the dark green one as he and the sky-blue Shadow landed on the ground.

"And my name is Bane, The God of the Sky!" the last one shouted.

"We have to get Sonic!" Cream whispered. Tails nodded.

"I agree!"

"Well I don't!" Knuckles yelled. "I can take 'em on myself!" He then began to charge at Gold who only smirked.

"I got him! You guys go ahead and report back to her!" told Gold.

"Are ya sure?" Blade asked. Gold nodded. "Alright then! Lets go!"

"Chaos Control!" they all yelled before they vanished.

"They can use Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Take this!" Knuckles shouted as he threw a punch at Gold.

"No! Knuckles! Wait!" Tails yelled but Knuckles ignored him.

"Heh heh heh! Foolish mortal!" chuckled Gold as he disappeared.

Knuckles stopped dead in his tracks. "Where did he go!"

"Take this!"

Out of nowhere, Gold appeared and gave Knuckles a swift kick in the gut which caused him to go flying backwards.

"B-but h-how?" wondered Knuckles.

"Ha! Now while you're here lying defeated, my sister is obtaining the controller of the Chaos Emeralds!" Gold explained.

"Controller of the–? No! The Master Emerald!"

"That's right Knuckles!" chuckled Gold. "See ya around! Chaos Control!" Then he disappeared again, this time for good.

Everyone else ran up to Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Are you alright?" Tails asked.

"Not until I know the Master Emerald is safe!" Knuckles then got up and began running towards Angel Island. Shadow and Rouge started after him.

"We'll follow Knuckles to make sure he doesn't get in over his head! Meanwhile, you go find Sonic and tell him what's going on!" Shadow yelled.

"Right!" Tails nodded. He turned to Cream and Cheese. "C'mon guys! Lets go!"

"Okay..."

"Chao chao..."


	3. Chapter 3

1A dark being eyed the Master Emerald with greed. A smirk found its way onto the creature's face.

**_"This is almost all too easy!"_** it chuckled to itself as it began approaching the emerald. Just as it began to climb up the steps to the summit of the alter, it was tackled by a flying red object. That object was Knuckles.

"What do you think you're doing!" he roared. The impact caused the creature to fall down on the ground.

**_"..." _**

There was no reply. A frustrated and enraged Knuckles continued to yell.

"I asked you a question! What the hell do you think you're doing! Do you have any idea of what that emerald is up there!" Knuckles pointed up to the Master Emerald.

"Hey Knuckles!" A voice called out. Knuckles turned in the direction of the voice to see Shadow and Rouge coming for back-up. He chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry guys, I can take this one! Won't even be a challenge!" Knuckles claimed as Shadow and Rouge ran up next to him. The creature's eyes shot open.

"What makes you say that?" Rouge asked.

"That thing's too weak to get up after one little tackle! It probably can't even talk! It hasn't said a word! If that isn't a weakling, I don't know what is!" Knuckles boasted.

A deep, menacing growling filled the air around them. The creature slowly turned its head towards Knuckles and the others, its eyes filled with pure rage. The three standing before it gasped at its identity.

"A-Amy!"

Only something was different. At first glance it would look like Amy, but it wasn't. The creature was a dark lavender color with crimson eyes. It was dressed completely in black. It wore black bell-bottoms, a black tanktop with a black leather vest over that. It had an earring in its right ear and had many chains dangling from its body. Huge black dragon wings were outstretched behind it and a dragon's tail laid coiled around it. It slowly rose to its feet and smiled.

**_"Heh heh! Guess again!"_** it stated in a shallow, dark voice.

"Guys! This isn't Amy!" Rouge yelled.

**_"Give the girl a prize!"_** the dark Amy shouted as she slowly began walking towards the others.

"Who are you! State your name, you imposter!" Shadow demanded.

**_"Imposter?"_** the creature asked, **_"I can assure you I'm no imposter! As for my name... you shall address me as your master!"_**

She then leapt at them, claws stretched and fangs bared.

"Guys watch out!" Knuckles yelled as he and the others jumped out of the way.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow cried out.

**_"Hmph! Your attempts are futile! You couldn't possibly comprehend my power!"_** the Dark Amy replied.

"Well, it's worth a try!" yelled Rouge. "Screw Kick!"

But the Dark Amy saw the attack coming. Her wings opened up as she flew out of the way. Then another creature tackled Rouge, which knocked her to the ground.

"What the!" Knuckles asked, alarmed. The Dark Amy looked at the figure that tackled Rouge.

**_"Charcoal! It's about time you showed up!"_** she claimed. The dark red hedgehog turned around to face her and bowed before her.

"Forgive me sister, but I ran into the others and then led them all here," he explained.

**_"Ah, excellent! Good work brother!"_** The Dark Amy replied.

"We're here!" called a voice. The Dark Amy turned her head to see Blade and the others. Knuckles and Shadow took advantage of this. Knuckles threw a powerful punch at the Dark Amy while Shadow attacked her with a series of swift kicks. Because they caught her off guard, they were able to knock her down. The growling returned again, but this time it was much more intimidating. Charcoal slowly began inching off to the side.

"I think I'm gonna go over here!" he claimed in a shaky voice as he watched the Dark Amy get up. She turned to Charcoal and the rest.

**_"What do you think you fools are doing!"_** she bellowed, **_"Get them!"_**

They nodded.

"Right!"

Then, Charcoal leapt at Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge as Blade and the others followed his example. Rouge slowly and painfully made her way up to her feet, only to come face to face with Typhoon.

"Hello there!" Typhoon grinned. "Although you may look like me, I still have to kill ya!"

Before Rouge could react, Typhoon kicked her in the stomach, causing her to gasp for air. Then, Star and Ninja came up from behind and tackled her. Meanwhile, Shadow found himself up against Bane. The two ran at high speeds, exchanging punches and kicks every now and then. Soon, Charcoal caught up with them and managed to trip Shadow, causing him to lose his balance and fall down. Knuckles was fighting against Blade when a bright flash appeared next to the green fox. There a figure stood, smirking at Knuckles. Knuckles clenched his teeth and made a fist at the familiar face. It was Gold.

"Well, I must say, you do travel fast Knuckles!" laughed Gold.

"Grrrr! You're gonna pay!" cried Knuckles as he lunged at Gold. Gold and Blade looked at each other.

" You ready brother?" Gold asked.

" Ready when you are!" answered Blade.

Just as Knuckles was about to punch Gold, Blade picked him up and flew up in the air.

"Hey! Let me go!" Knuckles demanded.

"Well, if you say so..." Blade snickered as he dropped Knuckles. Before Knuckles hit the ground, Gold jumped up and punched him hard.

During all this, everyone forgot about the Dark Amy. She slowly made her way up the steps of the alter. Before long, she saw an object glowing in a bold shade of green. She smiled darkly as she walked up to the object and put her hands on it.

**_"At last..."_** She whispered. She then picked it up and held it high above her head as she turned around to look down on everyone else.

**_"Heh heh heh heh heh!"_** she laughed. Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at her. Knuckles' eyes widened.

"NO!"

**_"Ha! The Master Emerald is now in my possession!"_** the girl declared. She looked at her brothers and sisters. **_"We've obtained what we needed! We have no more business here! Lets go! Chaos Control!"_** she yelled before she vanished. Her brothers and sisters nodded and they all got together.

"Heh heh! Until we meet again!" Charcoal yelled. Then, in one voice, they all cried out,

"Chaos Control!"

And they disappeared from sight.


End file.
